


Blackbird

by Theoddly



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoddly/pseuds/Theoddly
Summary: Warning: This fanfiction has content some may find triggering or disturbing. Mentioning of death, alcohol, drugs, violence and mental illness will occur.Different creeks can lead to the same ocean. Marianne Kimbrough and Bog King have both felt the feeling of not being in control, to lose a part of oneself, to be torn apart and sewn back together with both gold and cheap cotton string. How can two fates meet and influence one and other?





	Blackbird

The clock on the radio displayed 19:34. I The rain poured harder with every passing minute along with the howling wind. Temporarily, the flashing of lighting would make the world go still. Holding it prisoner in a white cell before thunder broke the world free. Dark eyes gazed on those unfortunate out on the street who would haste to find an escape from the storm. The gaze flickered to a man trying to shelter himself under a soaked newspaper while having to constantly tug at his dog's leash. Another man was chasing after his hat.

 

« -Marianne! »

 

The owner of the gaze registered her name and turned to meet a pair of baby blues, « Wha-oh! Sorry, Dawn. spaced out for a second there. «, « _No duh_ , Marianne! » Marianne's little sister Dawn sure had the attitude for her teen years ready. What had Dawn been talking about? Marianne could recall it was something about her ballet classes. « I was trying to say that I've been picked to play the Princess in our next play! » Dawn let out a squeal of excitement. « Expected nothing less from my little girl! «, their father encouraged from his place at the driver's seat. » You think Mom will be excited? «.

The rest of the exchange tuned out from Marianne's ears. Mom. The reason they were having this road trip. It had been two years since she got the diagnose. Two years of being in and out of the hospital. Her mothers once sun-kissed skin now pale. Her beautiful hands any pianist would envy withered along with her strength. Her proud, blonde locks now gone. Her smile was the one thing that refused to let go. That smile always shined.

« -Fine, no kissing! » Dawn's sudden outburst snapped Marianne out of her thoughts. Marianne looked to her side and saw her sister with crossed arms and flushed cheeks, pouting. Dawn and their father clearly had 'The talk' again about 'No kissing before you're 21'. « You know, Dawn », Marianne started, « Kissing gives you green spots all over. » Her answer from Dawn was a scoff.

 

« What about the fever? »

« I'm _not_ falling for that one again. »

« What about the swelling? » Marianne inquired.

 

Her sister went stiff and very still. «And the worts!», Dawn let out a horrified gasp. « Dad, make her stop! » Their father wasn't for much help. He was struggling to contain his laughter.

 

« You'll get worts all over. Here, there and even here! »

« Dad! »

 

After a tickle fight, the car engine rumbled softly as they waited for the street light. The clock showed 19.45. Marianne shifted her eyes from the clock to the bright street light glowing yellow. Distant car horns mixed with the sound of rain. Thunder rumbled as the light shifted to green. Her eyes caught sight of a bouquet getting tossed over the hood of their car by the wind. Frantic car horns suddenly blasted through the heavy beat of the rain. Both Marianne and Dawn got thrust forward in their seats as a mass of black dashed in front of them with the sound of thunder chasing after it.

« The nerve of those crazy bikers! », their father cursed. « You girls alright? », he asked, his wide eyes scanning the sisters. Other than their hearts racing, no harm had come to them. After a praise to the Gods escaped their fathers' lips, Dawn eased the tension with going back to her talk about ballet-avoiding the subject of boys, for now. Marianne admired her sisters' ability to pierce through even the thickest clouds making the world temporarily at peace. 

The radio displayed 19:55 when they arrived at their destination at the city's hospital. As they made their way to the hospital's entrance, they caught sight of a big motorcycle parked in front of the entrance almost blocking the doors. The freedom one most feel when riding that bike, Marianne admired. To her, it looked powerful and wild. Ready to take you anywhere. She would love to own a bike like that. Her daydream was interrupted by her father ranting about if he caught sight of anyone who resembled the owner of that _«thing»_ he would personally hold them responsible. She wished mercy on whoever that would be. Her father was a kind man and so his passion for justice plowed through mountains.

While walking down the white hallways of the hospital Dawn did pirouettes to their father's slight horror. She had collided with two nurses so far and almost smacked into the elevator doors. A bruise most definitely would appear on her elbow from hitting it against a wall. Marianne couldn't blame her sisters excitement. She too was excited to see their mother again. To see her smile as they entered her room and hand her Sunflowers. Their mother would then warm-heartedly joke about how she would have a Sunflower field soon at the pace she received them. Then they would hug and talk about current events in their lives. 

Dawn had kept up practicing her pirouettes down the hallway and was now a good distance ahead. « Dawn, sweety! Please, stay- » Too late. The blonde spun around the corner at the end of the hallway. Their father turned a look at Marianne for strength. « Yeah, we better catch up before she breaks someone's knee. « Marianne's comment made his face twist in more horror. They sped up their pace. Luckily, Dawn hadn't made it far ahead. Her interest had been piqued by a wall painting picturing horses. Pleading baby blues met her father's own green eyes.

« Absolutely not. » He deadpanned.

«I promise to take good care of it! «

« Sweety- «

« I promise to feed it and love it and-and it can live in the yard! « Dawn kept pleading.

« Sounds like how you took care of our hamster. « Marianne butted in. Dawn had taken their previous hamster out in the yard. They've never seen it since. Dawns face flushed red in embarrassment. 

«Girls, that's enough of that. Now - « The sister's father got cut off short. His attention was abruptly drawn to a pair sitting further down the hallway beside a vending machine. More precisely he was drawn to a bikers helmet laying by a pair of booted feet. « Now, you girls be good and stay here. Dad'll be right back. » He finished before starting his stride towards the owner of the helmet.

As he got closer to the pair, he distinguished the owner of the helmet as a fairly young man. Despite the man's sharp features adding some years to his appearance, he could be no older than eighteen. Typical of rebellious youths to have no regard for others, he thought.  Pulling stunts like blocking doors. Dark, auburn hair stuck to the boy's wet scalp. A few stubborn waves poked out. The boy held his gaze ahead. He must've seen the other approaching but made no attempt to stand up or even challenge a staring contest. On an even closer inspection, the boy looked like a lifeless statue, unmoving and pale. Water trailed down his brow, passing a unblinking eye on its way down. A woman clutched around the boy like a child would to a precious toy after a nightmare. Her whole, petite stature spasmed with her sobs. 

He kept his green eyes forward and stride confident. A few more steps and he stood in front of the vending machine, fed it some change and made his way back to his girls.

« You bought chocolate! Thank you, daddy! « Dawn broke into a huge smile at the sight of the candy. Marianne caught her father's emerald eyes and saw they were glazed. « Let's go say hi to Mom, yeah? « He said, taking hold of the sister's hands. Together they walked to the girl's mother's room. As they entered her hospital room they were greeted by her warm smile shining on them. Marianne placed Sunflowers on her mother's nightstand. « Anymore and I'll have a field to take care of «, her mother warm-heartedly joked. Marianne and Dawn squeezed their mother in a tight embrace. Their father gave her temple a sweet peck. 

« So, Dagda, what adventures have you and the girls had this week? « 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, woah, thank you for reading! English is my second language so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I don't have a beta reader so I use Grammarly and Hemmingway editor to go through my texts. Any feedback is always much appreciated! 
> 
> This is a short, and perhaps a very depressing, chapter (I bow to those who write several pages long chapters. You're all Gods.) but I'm hoping to be able to stretch them longer in the future (?) 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. ;-)


End file.
